The invention relates to a corner cabinet, in particular, for a kitchen, comprising an interior that is rectangular in plan view, wherein at least one half of the interior is accessible from the cabinet front by means of a corner cabinet door. In the interior, at least one unitary (one-part) shelf of a substantial semi-circular basic shape is supported. By means of a fitting comprising a support column with at least one substantially vertical axis of rotation, the at least one shelf is movable from an interior position into an exterior position relative to the corner cabinet in which exterior position the at least one shelf projects outwardly past the plane of the door opening of the corner cabinet.
Known corner cabinets usually have semi-circular shelves arranged in vertical alignment on top one another (DE 94 17 324 U1). The shelves can be rotated about a vertical axis of rotation from their interior position in the corner cabinet into an exterior position in which the shelf or shelves project outwardly by approximately one-half of their size past the plane of the door opening of the corner cabinet. Accordingly, the accessibility to the shelf surface of the shelf is limited.
Also known is a corner cabinet (SE-A-465 699) in which each shelf plane has two shelves that are swivelable individually about separate vertical swivel axes. The first shelf having approximately the shape of a quarter circle is swivelable by approximately 270 degrees into an exterior position in which its shelf surface is located completely outside of the plane of the door opening of the corner cabinet. The second shelf can be swivelled into its exterior position only after the first shelf has been rotated outwardly; in the exterior position, the shelf surface of the second shelf projects by about one half its size past the plane of the door opening of the corner cabinet. Such a configuration requires increased expenditure but it does improve accessibility of the shelf surfaces of the two shelves.